


Monoceros

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jearmin Week, M/M, Possibly OOC, Stargazing, i have never written armin or jean before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Jean hummed and looked at the line of stars Armin pointed out. He couldn’t see how they were supposed to look like a unicorn and a hydra at all… but still, he listened to Armin explain the stories behind the constellations.(Jearmin Week 2020 - Stargazing)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 7





	Monoceros

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I saw that this week is Jearmin week, but unfortunately I didn't become aware of it until very recently and I work a very demanding job so I haven't had much time to work.
> 
> This was a quickie, I wrote it in maybe 45-ish minutes? I hope you like it regardless!! ^^

“They go out as far as the eye can see, I wonder where they end?” Jean was laying on his back in the grass, his arms crossed behind his head while he stared at the sky. The stars he stared at glittered like falling snow did in moonlight; it was going to be winter soon, so efforts to expand back into Wall Maria territory had slowed. Nobody wanted to rebuild in harsh winter conditions. 

The campfire nearby crackled. Armin sat with his knees pulled to his chest and stared at the sky with Jean. “I don’t know. They go so far beyond the walls. Eren and I used to try and pick out constellations and our favorite was to the south, beyond Wall Maria.” A comfortable silence settled between them, the crackling sound of the campfire easing both of them. 

There wasn’t anything to be worried about. They’d retaken Wall Maria. Defeated Reiner, Bertholdt, and the mysterious man named Zeke. Sure, Eren had been acting off lately… but he was still reeling from the events of months ago. They all were, but Eren had taken the brunt of it. 

“Do you think when we go to the ocean, we’ll see the same constellations?” Jean asked, him glancing to the side and finding Armin looking back at him. Armin thought for a moment, then nodded his head. Jean hummed and turned to look at the sky again. 

“Yeah. I think we will. The constellations we see here, outside of Trost, are the same ones Eren and I saw in Shinganshina as kids.” Armin looked at the sky. There it was, actually; the night was so clear, there wasn’t a cloud in sight. “See those stars? Eren and I always liked that constellation. My grandfather always said it was called Monoceros.” 

Jean scoffed at the name and looked at Armin, a brow raised. “Monoceros? What does that even mean?” Armin laughed and looked at the familiar constellation. Eren hadn’t wanted to look at the stars for some time, and Mikasa was never one for stargazing anyways. Lately it had been his and Jean’s personal activity. 

“It means unicorn. Like the Military Police. The constellation to the east of it is Hydra. Like the legendary monster.” Jean hummed and looked at the line of stars Armin pointed out. He couldn’t see how they were supposed to look like a unicorn and a hydra at all… but still, he listened to Armin explain the stories behind the constellations. 

He could never hope to be as smart as Armin, but that was okay. The best teams made use of a variety of talents from different people. He was a better leader, Mikasa was strong, Armin was smart… Jean’s eyes opened in surprise whenever he felt Armin’s head nestle into his shoulder. Armin looked up at him and gave him a content smile. Jean moved a hand up to run through Armin’s hair. “I’d like to see different stars one day, if they’re out there.” 

“Who knows how far out the world stretches? Maybe there are different stars and constellations out there…” Jean wondered out loud. “The way Reiner and Bertholdt had talked all that time ago, it sounded like they were from somewhere far away… I wonder if they looked up and saw these same stars?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe not. Maybe they did look at these same stars in whatever world exists out there. I’d love to see it. Burning lands made of sand, whole fields made of ice, a lake of saltwater that never runs out. Maybe there’s a whole new map of stars somewhere out there too.” 

“We can go see them one day. Together.” Jean said, him not looking down at Armin. They were both cozy, and he didn’t want to compromise their comfort to move at all. His gaze kept drifting along the stars. All the constellations that Armin seemed to have memorized… he never really saw them with the exception of the big and little dippers. “We can map out new constellations.” 

“Naming a new constellation. That sounds perfect... I wonder what we’d name them?” Armin pondered the question, but Jean only hummed and shook his head. 

“No use in thinking about that now, Armin. They’re supposed to be named after what they look like, aren’t they? How can you name them if you haven’t even seen them yet?” Armin laughed sheepishly at Jean’s point, then nodded his head against Jean’s chest. Jean felt his cheeks start to warm and his chest start to stir at Armin’s laugh. 

“I guess you’re right. No use thinking about that now. But one day, I’ll map out all the stars outside the walls. You say you can’t see the constellation’s namesakes here. So I’ll just have to have you help me name them.” Jean chuckled at the suggestion. A mental image of himself drawing pictures over Armin’s star maps crossed his mind. 

“That sounds good to me.” Jean leaned down and pecked the top of Armin’s head. Armin hummed and nuzzled closer into Jean’s chest, then clutched the front of his shirt. Jean ran his hand up and down Armin’s backside, finally resting his hand on the small of Armin’s back. 

“Yes. I love you, Jean. We’ll see all the new stars together one day.” Jean closed his eyes and listened to the crackling fire. He couldn’t go to sleep here. He didn’t want to wake up covered in bug bites. Soon he and Armin would get up. Return to the small home outside of Trost they’d been living in the past couple of months. 

“I love you too.” For now, though, Jean was fine looking at Monoceros and figuring out how it was supposed to be a unicorn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little drabble! I hope they weren't too ooc or anything like that.  
> If I find the time I might be able to write a little more for Jearmin week. 
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
